Things Just Aren't What I Expected
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: When a girl becomes famous with Big Time Rush, she wants likes it at first, but when things get shaken up all she wants to do is run away. JamesxOC CarlosxOC LoganxOCxCamille KendallxOCxJo
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes._

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

Chapter 1: Roxanne's POV

I knew Carlos Garcia's dad hated me. Whenever I came over he criticized me. Carlos's mom always worked late so whenever I came over it was just me, Carlos and Mr. Garcia. I just wanted to die whenever I came over to his house in our Minnesota town.

"Hey dad. What's for dinner?" Carlos asked his dad one night.

"Chicken." He looked at me. "Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head and tightened my grip on Carlos's hand.

"Good. Now dinner's ready. Eat." Mr. Garcia set my plate down in front of me.

I picked up my fork and started eating.

"Are you anorexic? You must be. You're to skinny for a girl your age." Mr. Garcia said giving me an icy stare.

"Dad! She's allergic to all meats except for fish, chicken and steak! I told you that! She can't eat much." Carlos nearly shouted.

I thought it was great that Carlos had stood up for me, but I had enough. "Maybe this was a mistake." I said standing up. "I can show myself out."

I walked out the door and started home. I decided to text Carlos later that night. It was dark out, but I had dark skinny jeans and a black sweater on. No one would see me out here. As I walked past a house, a guy ran out and tackled me to the ground. I shut my eyes while he did it. I opened them to find out that James Diamond was the one who pushed me to the ground. He has had a crush on me since we were little and has always been in denial.

"What the hell are you doing?" I nearly screamed.

"Protecting you." He said still on me.

"Shut up. I know you have a crush on me, but forget it. I'm taken.'' I said pushing him off and standing up.

"I do not have a crush on a junior in high school." He told me standing up to.

"James, we are both juniors and you have a crush on every single girl." I told him walking off. I walked home and I found Logan who lived next door sitting on his steps.

"Hey Roxanne!" Logan signaled for me to come over. I went over to where he was sitting.

"What?" I asked him. I was so surprised that he actually talked to me. We had periods 1, 2, 4, 6, 7 and 8 together. He didn't so much as look at me and we were lab partners in 1st period Science, math partners in 6th period Algebra, cooking partners in 2nd period Cooking and assigned to do a project in 7th period History. Our lockers were even right next to each other.

"Did we have homework in 6th period?" He asked me. He had left to go to the nurse in the middle of 6th period.

"No. Just study for a test next week." I said walking home.

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:

I watched the clock in 8th period. I was in a rush to get home to hang out with my bofriend (and his friends) after school. We just got back from our all school talent show. I was in it where I was singing Connected by Sara Paxton. I actually _won _and my friends kept telling me I should go to an audition tonight for a record producer named Gustavo Rouqe. I was thinking about it when the bell rang. I shut my notebook and raced out the door.

ON THE BUS:

"Rox, you were great!" my friend Nikki told me.

"Are you going to the audition for Gustavo Rouqe tonight?" my other friend Tammy asked me.

"I don't know. I guess. I'll just ask my mom. She doesn't give a shit about anything!" We all started laughing. I waved my phone around. "Everybody got my number?" I yelled.

"I got it." Nikki said. "Yup." Tammy told me. "Check." my other girlfriend Cassie said. "Yeah." my other BFF Sasha said. A chorus of yes's rang out by nearly half the bus. I asked that just in case I went to Hollywood.

**XXXXXXX**

**So what did you think of it? Sorry its so short. It's my first fanfiction lol. REVIEW please ;D**


	2. Katie's murder

_My second fanfic! Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes._

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH and blah blah blah.**_

Chapter 2: Roxanne's POV:

We were sitting down waiting for our numbers to be called. James kept on switching numbers with everybody, but if he even tried to touch me, he'd be in the hospital.

"Number 218!" The girl with long brown hair who had given us our numbers called. James had the number and tried to switch with me.

"Don't even touch me unless you want to end up dead." I shot at him. He went in and came out 5 minutes later.

"219!" The lady called. That was me. I went in with my heart racing and scared half to death. A large man with a hat and glasses was sitting down at a table with the lady, Kelly. I guessed he was Gustavo Rouqe.

"Alright. Show me what you got." Mr. Rouqe said.

I started singing:

_**"Cloudy skies and rain clouds have come to staaay. Windy nights and sad sights won't go awaaay. But I wanna be without a caaare. Unicorns and butterflies everywheere...**_*starts singing louder*** Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna buy me a rainbow! Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna wrap it up in a great big bow. The time is right to stay all night. Just open up your heart, it'll be alright! Gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna gonna buy me a rainbow. Buy me a rainbow!**

"That...was...amazing." Kelly and Gustavo said. "Pack your bags, you and your friends are going to Hollywood!" Gustavo said. I was so shocked. I walked off the stage and opened up the doors to my boyfriend and his friends. "We're going to Hollywood!" I said. And they all hugged me.

AT THE PALMWOODS THE NEXT DAY:

I was sitting in my room in apartment 2J at the Plamwoods in Hollywood in Californa. It was weird sitting on a bed instead of my own back in Minnesota. I missed my friends. Maybe it's just homesickness or maybe it's just that I'm not comfortable here yet. Whatever it is, I feel out of place. What I didn't know was something awful was going to happen...

AT MIDNIGHT:

I woke up to screams and crying of people. At first I thought it was part of my dream and I shook it off and went back to sleep. I woke up again to find Carlos shaking me like hell.

"Roxanne! Follow me!" Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lobby where a large crowd had gathered. My worst nightmare had come to life. A girl had been stabbed to death. I got a closer look to find out it was Katie Knight. "Katie?" I wispered to Carlos. I silently sobbed into his shoulder. I had lost my little friend I've known for 10 years. "Oh my god Kendall! Where is he?" I shouted at Carlos. "In the room." He answered. I ran up the stairs instead of the elevator. I opened apartment 2J's door. I found Kendall on the couch crying. "Kendall?" I said. "Roxanne?" He asked opening his eyes. I was scared. His eyes looked bloodshot. His face was really red also. "I miss her. My little sister. What am I going to do?" Kendall wept. "I don't know but she's in a better place now." I said hugging him. I watched as he cried himself to sleep. I saw Mrs. Knight walk to the kitchen and make herself some tea.

"Mrs. Knight? I'm very sorry about Katie." I said.

"I know. But you and call me Kristine." She said sipping her tea.

THE NEXT DAY AT ROUQE RECORDS:

I was really tired at Rouqe Records. I had barely slept. I still managed to get dressed and brush my hair. I don't even remember waking up this morning. The only thing I remember was getting dressed, brushing my hair and cutting myself with a knife by accindent when I was looking for something in the drawer.

"Okay. You will be singing Need You Now." Gustavo said.

**Me: "Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time.**

**All 5 of us: "It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."**

**James: "Another shot of whisky can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come swingin' in the way you did before."**

**All 5 of us: "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."**

**James: "For me it happens all the time."**

**All 5 of us: "It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now..."**

**All 5 of us: "Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all...It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now."**

**James: "I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now."**

**All 5 of us: "And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now...I just need you now."**

**Me: "Ohh baby I need you now."**

***song ends***

"That was good. You guys can go home now." Kelly said.

AT THE PALMWOODS:

I was in the Palmwoods lobby, I was walking when I accindently bumped into a girl.

"Sorry." I told her.

"It's okay. I'm Camille. What's your name?" She asked.

"Roxanne." I said.

"Oh. Well, talk to you later." Camille said.

CAMILLE'S POV:

"Jo!" I screamed.

Jo came running to me. "What?"

"I found that girl Roxanne." I said.

"Nice going!" Jo said giving me a high five.

"She has no idea what's coming to her. We're done with that Katie bitch. Next is her boys." I said. Me and Jo started laughing.

ROXANNE'S POV:

"I just met this girl." I said.

"What was her name?" Carlos asked.

"Camille." I answered.

"Hey, I met her earlier!" Shouted James from the bathroom.

"James! Get out of there already! You've been in there for a half hour! What the hell are you doing?" I half asked, half shouted.

"Trying to make myself look good!" James answered.

I laughed. Things never do change...but they were about to.

**Oh my god! What's going to happen? They haven't found out Camille and Jo are the killers yet. Yes, Camille and Jo **_**did **_**kill Katie. Who's next? Haha stay tuned :D**


	3. Breakup?

_Ready for a sad beginning? I almost cried writing this because it's really beautiful and sad. One thing I like is that I've been suffering from writers block and then I got this idea for a chapter. Enjoy...oh yeah please forgive me for spelling mistake-oh wait, you guys already knew that haha._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush. Nickelodeon does and blah blah blah.**

Ch. 3: Katie's POV:

I watched from heaven down to earth. I was watching my brother and the rest of the group and my mother. I saw my murderer try to make friends with my brothers friends' girlfriend, Roxanne.

"Your not supposed to do that." A girls voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl walking.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"She saw you. That girl." The girl told me. She was talking about Roxanne.

"But she was asleep when it happened." I said.

"She saw you in her dream." The girl told me. "That's all it takes. She'll carry you for the rest of her life. Your not supposed to look back your supposed to keep going." She walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" I ran from under the gazebo to catch up with her.

"I'm Holly. Holly Golightly." She said.

"Holly Golightly? That doesn't sound like a real name." I said.

"It isn't. I borrowed it. You can do that up that." Holly said.

"Up here? You mean in heaven." I said.

Holly laughed. "Your funny." She said.

"Whats funny about it?" I asked.

"This isn't heaven. Your not there yet. That's why you have to keep going." Holly told me.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"This place isn't really one place and also isn't the other place." She said.

"It's bits of both!" I said as we walked into a valley then to an ocean front and it became night. "What is that?" I asked her. There was a valley with a yellow ground and a single tree.

"That's were we're going." Holly said. We stopped walking. I stared at it. I wasn't looking beyond yet. I was still looking back. "You can't go back."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's over. Come with me." Holly said.

"I don't know you. Why are you here?" I asked.

"You need to let go of Earth. Your dead, Katie. You have to leave." Holly told me.

"I have to go home." I said.

**ROXANNE'S POV:**

I sat up in bed and looked at my clock. It was 2:30 in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep. I just then realized I forgot my song lyrics in the lobby. I snuck out of my room and down to the lobby. I found my song lyrics on the table near the couch. I picked it up, folded it and put it in my pocket. I was about to go back to my room when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair.

"How are you Roxanne?" She asked me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh Roxanne. I only killed your little friend Katie. But I plan to do worse to you." She pulled out a knife.

I ran to the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly. "Come on open up!" I pushed it once more.

"Roxanne!" The girl said. I looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you. This isn't how I wanted it. You can make this easy." She took a step closer and I ran to the stairs. She was running after me. I knew it. I tried to open the door but it was stuck. I kicked it open and she was right behind me. She grabbed me and threw me down. She went to stab me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down and got up. I started to run and then she grabbed my ankle causing me to fall. I got up and ran to the stairs. I shut the door and locked it. I ran upstairs and to my apartment. I ran to Carlos's room and shook him awake. He rubbed his eyes.

"Roxanne? What, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I almost got killed." I said. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you _crying_?" Carlos asked me.

"No, I'm happy that I almost got murdered." I said sarcasticly.

"It's okay." Carlos said, sitting up and hugging me.

"I don't know about this. What if I _do_ get killed?" I said.

"You're not. I'll protect you." Carlos said pulling me closer.

**KATIE'S POV:**

I watched angerly from the gazebo. Holly was behind me.

"I want her dead. I want her cold and dead with no blood in her veins!" I said holding back tears. I turned to Holly.

"Look at me. Look at what that girl did to me! What am I now? The dead girl? The murdered girl? I'm nothing!" I said as tears were rolling down my face. "I was stupid." I turned away from Holly. "I was so stupid!"

"You don't control this, Katie. He does not own you. You can be free of him, but not this way." Holly told me.

"What do you know? You don't know anything. That girl took my life!" I said.

"You'll see, Katie. In the end, you will understand. Everybody dies." Holly said.

**ROXANNE'S POV:**

"Umm, Rox? I have somthing to tell you." Carlos said.

"What?" I asked him, fearing it was something bad.

"My dad is coming tomorrow to visit. I told him you and I broke up." Carlos said looking away.

"Why?" I asked. "You lied? Or are you really breaking up?"

"I lied. So just don't show any signs of us still together." Carlos told me.

I nodded and went to my room. As I passed, I heard Kendall crying in his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Carlos's dad knocked on our door. Carlos opened it.

"Dad. Hi, come in." Carlos said to his father.

"Why is that Roxanne girl still here? You told me you guys broke up." Carlos's dad said, staring at me in the kitchen. I was reading Norwegian Wood.

"Dad, I told you she's a part of our group." Carlos told him. "And she's uh, she's dating um, James!"

I looked up from my book. I stared at Carlos with my mouth wide open. Is he _insane?_ Now I have to pretend that icky James is my _boyfriend_ whenever I'm around Carlos's dad.

"What?" James said jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah James. Aren't you Roxanne's girlfriend now?" Carlos said.

"Uh, yeah! Yes I am." James went to were I was sitting and _kissed_ me on the cheek.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Mr. Garcia?" Mrs. Knight asked as she took his suitcase.

I stared at Carlos, Carlos's dad and Mrs. Knight as they walked down the hall.

"So are we really together?" James asked hopefully.

"No!" I said rushing to my room. I waited for Carlos to come into my room.

"Hi Rox." Carlos said as he walked into my room.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked sitting down on my bed.

"Setting me up with James!" I said.

"Sorry. I just had to think fast." Carlos said.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned in closer and _kissed_ me. There it was, my moment.

"Ahem. I thought that Roxanne girl was dating James. Carlos." A voice said. We stopped kissing and looked up to find Carlos's dad standing in the door frame.

"Dad! What-what are you doing here?" Carlos stood up.

"Apparently watching you two kiss. You told me you broke up with her." Carlos's dad said.

"Well we didn't. I lied, okay?" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you." Carlos's dad said. I watched Carlos walk away.

Oh my god. What if he made Carlos _break-up _with me? I swallowed hard and held my pillow tightly. I closed my eyes and wished that me and Carlos would still be a couple. We had been together since freshman year.

_Flashback:_

_I laughed with my friends at lunch. It was a great winter day. It was the last week before Christmas break and I was super excited. My friends and I decided to hang out. I noticed a guy sitting at the table across from me. A Latino boy._

_"What are you doing, Roxy? You keep staring at that Hispanic guy." Nikki said._

_"So? I'm Latina. We'd be a perfect couple!" I exclaimed._

_"Go for it!" Mallary said. __**(A/N Mallary moved away.)**_

_"Fine. In the hallway." I said._

_At the end of lunch, I went to his locker which was right across from mine._

_"Hi." I said and gave him a smile._

_"Roxanne? Roxanne Vasquez?" He asked._

_"Yeah and your Carlos Garcia, right?" I asked him. He nodded._

_"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him._

_"No." He answered, looking away._

_"Here, give me your hand." I told him as I pulled out my pen. I wrote my cell phone number on his hand and under that I wrote A.A. "Do you know what A.A means?" I asked him._

_"Um, a big battery?" He asked me._

_I laughed a little. "No. It means you can call me anytime, anywhere." I told him. "See you in 7th period." I walked away and joined my friends._

_"Oh my god you gave him your cell number?" Nikki asked._

_"Hell yeah. And I told him I'd see him in 7th period. I'll be in 7th heaven by 7th period!" I said laughing._

_*End of flashback*_

Carlos came back into my room.

"Um, Roxanne?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I asked. I was scared and worried.

"I-I have to break up with you." He said. "Goodbye Roxanne."

He left my room and I just sat there for a second or two before I burst into tears. I fell back onto my bed, sobbing. It felt like a piece of me was missing. Love.

"Are you hungry Roxanne?" Mrs. Knight asked me 2 hours later when dinner was ready. I shook my head. I was just to upset.

"Okay. When you get hungry, just let me know." She said before leaving. I closed my door and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. I could hear the guys laughing. Katie was gone. I wish she was here so much. Carlos didn't even care. No, he never did. Oh that son of a bitch! He's such an asshole. I went over and took down the picture of me and him by my bedside. I yanked off my bracelet he gave me and took off my earrings he bought for me. I threw them in a corner of my closet. I closed it and stared at myself in the mirror. My perfect dark hair and skin. Suddenly, I thought I saw Katie. I turned around and saw nobody. What was going on? I sat on my bed feeling sick to my stomach. I layed back and stared at the ceiling. I tried closing my eyes, but everysingle time I did, I either saw Katie or Carlos. I guess this is heartbreak...

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What did you guys think of it? Pretty good right? It took me freaking forever to writing considering I had writers block. lol REVIEW...please? lol**


	4. Finding out

_Writers block is coming...I can feel it. Lol jk. So yeah just review and HAPPY NEW YEARS! Haha..._

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Big Time Rush but you already knew that...**

Ch. 4: Roxanne's POV:

It feels like a year since me and Carlos brokeup when it was actually just two days ago. I hadn't eaten much. Mostly all I would eat is just yogurt. If not that than Italian Ice. Yesterday we had rehersal. Gustavo said we were going to try dancing with an instructer named Mr. X on Saturday **(a/n rehersal was on thursday and today is friday. they had rehersal yesterday and..well you get the picture.)**. Great, just what I needed. I'm a terrible dancer and I'd probably end up killing myself. It was 10:30 at night and Kendall and James had already gone to sleep. I had been thinking about dating James. Eh, what the hell. I probably will. I crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

I woke up at 6:00am. I rolled out of bed to find nobody else awake. Yay, I would be the first one in the shower. I gathered my things and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the faucet and went into the shower. The warm water on my face felt really good instead of cold water. I put shampoo in my hair. It smelled really good like strawberries. I washed it out put conditioner in my hair. It smelled like fruit. It was really good. As I was washing it out, I somehow managed to get it in my eye. It was stinging so bad. I turned off the water and I washed out my eye with cold water from the sink. I lifted my head to find out I had a pink eye. Ugh...

I got dressed and gathered my things and went back to my room. It was really quiet until I thought I heard someone talking. Carlos. What the hell? Did he already have a _girlfriend?_ I heard his door open and him walking down the hall and into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the water turn on, I snuck into his room and sat on his bed looking at his cell phone. No signs of a girlfriend. Thank god. I went back into my room and waited for James to wake up. Or Logan. Both of them were really cute and I couldn't pick. James was weird and Logan was smart. I wanted a smart guy who could make me laugh and lived life to the fullest. Logan was smart, but not all that funny and did not live life to the fullest. That was James. Logan acted like I never existed back in Minnesota and I would catch James staring at me everyday. Ugh, boys were so difficult. I went into the kitchen and actually had real food. I ate a granola bar. I finshed up and threw out the wrapper.

"Hey, look who's out." Logan teased.

I smiled shyly. "Yeah. I'm out." I said.

"So are you ready for dancing with Mr. X today?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a terrible dancer."

"Come on. I bet your a great dancer." He told me.

"Yeah. The last time I danced I broke my mom's good wine glass." I said.

Carlos came out of the bathroom. Oh god. He looked so damn cute with wet hair.

"Hey Roxanne. Hi Logan." He said, sitting down at the table.

Logan left to go take his shower when Kendall came out.

"Morning." he said.

"Hey." I mumbled as I slid into a seat at the table next to Carlos.

"Hey, it's Roxanne!" Kendall teased.

I blushed. "Yeah, it's me. Where's James?"

"Sleeping. Why?" Kendall asked.

"I have to ask him something." I said. I went back into my room.

I sighed and opened my laptop. I signed into Facebook. Two of my friends were online. Nikki and Sasha. I went to my profile and went to my relationship status and went from "In a relationship" to "single". 3 minutes after I did that, Sasha IMed me on Facebook.

Sasha: wut? ur single? i thought u were dating carlos garcia. wut happened?

Me: his dad made us breakup. hes such an ass.

Sasha: ya. so r u single and ready 2 mingle?

Me: ya i guess lol. hey i g2g ill txt u l8r.

Sasha: kk bye :)

I signed off of Facebook and got my cell phone. I went to Contacts and deleted Carlos's number. I didn't need him anymore. Even though his dad was leaving today, I never wanted to date him again. I heard James get out of his room. I hesitated. Did I _really_ want a guy who only cared about his looks? Or did I want a guy that was smart? I couldn't live without having a boyfriend, it's just to lonely. It was so hard to chose between James and Logan. Both of them were hot. James always stared at me at school back in Minnesota. Logan barely noticed me. James cared _way_ to much about his looks. Logan was smart. I **hate** boys so much. They are so difficult. I decided to ask Logan out. If that didn't work, then James. I went back into the kitchen. Logan was sitting at the table now. I hesitated to ask him.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" I asked him, sitting down.

"Sure, what?" He said.

"Um are you doing anything later tonight?" I asked him. I was so nervous asking him out. Even if I'm older than him by a few months.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Cause I was thinking we could go and catch a movie if that's alright with you." I said. I was hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Sure. What time?" He asked me.

"Be ready by 7:00." I told him.

He nodded and I went back to my room.

**AT ROUQE RECORDS:**

Dancing. Not one of my strongest areas. Singing yes, but dancing no. I had fell down 3 times already and tripped 2 times. I was begining to grow hopeless. I would _never_ be able to dance. It didn't help much that I was preoccupied by Carlos's absence, either.

"Okay, do any of you know how to do a back flip?" Mr. X asked.

"Roxanne does." Carlos said, staring at the floor.

Mr. X looked at me. "You do?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. **(A/N its not a back flip in the air. its a handstand back flip :D)**

"Let's see." Mr. X said.

I took a deep breath and did a handstand. I thought I was really going to make it, but then I went back before I could stop myself. I shut my eyes hoping the pain would go away. I could feel somebody standing over me.

"Are you okay?" The voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw Logan. He helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and we finshed up.

**AT 7:OO:**

I was ready for my date with Logan. We were down in the lobby.

"Oh wait, I have to go grab my phone. I'll be right back." I said to Logan and went back up to the apartment.

I went to my room and picked up my cell phone. I went back down to the lobby to find the worst thing I could ever imagine. Logan was _kissing _another girl.

"Logan?" I said.

"Roxanne! What are you doing?" Logan asked, jumping up. I could see the girls face now. _Camille._ She gave me a sneaky smile. I knew something was wrong. I had to get out of there.

"Apparently watching you make out with another girl." I said, angerly. "You son of a bitch!" I said before walking off.

"Wait! Roxanne, it wasn't li-" I cut him off.

"You know what, shut up and leave me alone." I said, holding back tears. I managed to make it up to the apartment before letting my tears out. I slid into a chair at the table in the kitchen. James saw me crying and rushed to my side.

"Hey, Roxanne. You alright?" He asked me gently.

I looked up at him. He had great eyes that I loved.

"No. Logan cheated on me. I hate him." I said. My voice was breaking.

"It's okay. But can I ask you something?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. James, there was something wrong with that girl. The girl that Logan was kissing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Once Logan moved and I could see her face, she smiled at me like, like she was a killer or something. I'm scared." I said.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." James told me, hugging me tightly.

He looked into my eyes. He leaned in closer and kissed me. His lips pressed againest mine.

"Roxanne, I think you need to know something." James said when we finshed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Logan's bisexual." He told me. I was left with my mouth hanging open.

**Hehe. I made Logan gay. I figured this story needed a gay and Logan seemed perfect. I would write more but it's New Years Eve. It sucks though because 2010 is the year I met big time rush but maybe I'll meet them again in 2011. Haha review please! Btw, Roxanne is going to have hallucinations later in chapter 5 ;)**


	5. James?

_Happy 2011 everyone :D Ok we left off where James told Roxanne that Logan was bisexual. :O Enjoy..._**OR ELSE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH but my new years resoulution is to!**

Chapter 5: Roxanne's POV:

"What are you talking about? Logan's bisexual?" I asked James.

"He is." James told me.

I let out a sigh. I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I took some pills. As I closed the cabinet, it felt like someone was behind me. I shook it off and went into my room. Carlos came running in.

"You _changed_ your relationship status to single on Facebook?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You don't care about me. You don't know how to treat me! I hate you!" I screamed at him.

"Oh and I know why you think that, it's because I'm Hispanic. Right?" He yelled.

"I'm Hispanic to and that has nothing to do with you not caring about me!" I screamed. **(A/N im hispanic to so dont think im a racist cuz its not true.)**

"But listen I-" I cut him off.

"Get OUT!" I shouted, throwing a shoe at him. He had to duck to miss it.

"But can't I just talk to-" I cut him off again.

"Didn't you hear me? Piss off!" I went over to the door and pushed him to the wall and slammed my door. I fell onto my bed, sobbing. I cried for a half hour before I stopped. It was 8:00 by the time I was done and Logan and the bitch went out to the movie and Kendall went out with Carlos **(a/n not gay like)** and James was busy doing god knows what. Katie would have helped me...

**KATIE'S POV:**

I was in the blue horizon between heaven and Earth. The days were unchanging. And every night I dreamed the same dream. The scream no one heard. The sound of my heart beating like a hammer againest cloth. And I would hear them calling. The voices of the dead. I wanted to follow them to find a way out. But I would always come back to the same door. And I was afraid. I knew if I went in there...I would never come out. My murderer could live in one moment for a long time. She would feed off that memory again and again. I watched my brother suffer and my mother go through depression. I knew then my mom and brother would never count me as one of the dead. I was the daughter of Mrs. Knight and the sister of Kendall Knight. Was. Back on Earth. Both of them had loved me as much as they could. I had to let them go. I went into the house I was afraid to go in. But I went in anyway. I followed an orange light upstairs. Upstairs was a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. I watched as the light hit me and I suddenly found myself in a road with cars racing by. I suddenly fell down stairs and found myself on the cold ground outside. A ball bounced past me. Jackie Meyer Connecticut 2000. She had just turned 10. **(a/n the girl did. not camille and jo)** Leah Foxx Connecticut 2003. She was already dead when her body was in the river. Suddenly, I was back in the house. Flora Hernendaz Connecticut 2005. Beaten to death. I walked down the stairs and into a swamp. Denise Lee Ang Connecticut 2009. She was waiting for her father to close up their shop when she vansished. Denise Lee Ang who sometimes liked to be called, Holly. Katie Knight Californa 2010. Stabbed to death in the lobby of the famous hotel the Palmwoods. **(a/n they're not real people but u probably already guessed.)**

**ROXANNE'S POV:**

I sat on my bed. I hated everybody. I never hated anyone before, but now hate was all I had. I hated Carlos for breaking up with me. I hated Logan for cheating on me. Why does everything bad always happen to me? I knew that I was already hated by Carlos and maybe Logan. Everything is so hard. Why does my life have to be hard? Ugh, I'm so stupid. I noticed my car keys on my nightstand. I grabbed them and opened the door. Before I could walk out, James came out of nowhere and shut it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" James asked me.

I looked at him. "Seriously? Move it." I tried to push him out of the way.

"Not until you tell me where you're going." He said.

"Out." I told him.

"Out where?" He asked.

"Outside now move." I said.

"Okay. But your not going anywhere without your keys." He grabbed the keys out of my hand and ran.

I ran after him. "James! What the hell is your problem you dumbass?" I shouted.

"Nothing, what's yours?" He said, shutting his bedroom door right in my face, smiling. The door hit my face.

"Ow! James, your such a jackass!" I yelled through his door. I walked over to the door when James shouted from behind me.

"Roxanne!" He shouted.

I turned around and saw James with my keys.

"Catch!" He said throwing them to me.

I caught them. "What the hell do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said knocking down a glass that was sitting on the counter. It shattered all over.

"Great job." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Oh your so full of shit." I said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well your so pathetic. I know you had a crush on me since we were 10 and you never admitted it. James, this has been going on for 7 years. Why can't you admit it?" I asked.

"Because, boys were all over you in high school." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, I couldn't just walk over there and ask you out." He said.

I sighed. "So, you wanna hook up tonight?" I asked.

"Seriously?" He asked me.

"No, not really!" I said almost making it out the door.

"Come on! I really like you Roxanne." He said.

"Too bad." I said.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" He asked.

"I don't need to answer you." I said.

"Fine then say goodbye to these!" He grabbed my keys _again._ I ran after him, but slipped on the floor. My arm was a mess of broken glass and blood.

"Ow. Shit." I held my arm. It didn't do much good because both of my arms and hands were bleeding. James came and saw me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No, does it look like I'm okay? God your a dumbass." I stood up and washed my arms and hands until there was no more blood or glass.

"Now just give me my keys!" I said.

"Okay, just after this." He said.

He took off his shirt and grabbed me. He pulled me to his room and kissed me passionatly on his bed. Suddenly, I felt his hand going up my shirt. I stopped kissing him.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to get off but it was no use. In a few seconds, I was under him. I knew what he was doing and I hated it. He was trying to _rape_ me.

"James, please don't. Please." I said. Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. His hands were under my shirt again.

"Please don't." I sobbed. Why was he doing this?

"I love you Roxy." He told me. He kissed down my neck.

I suddenly felt the urge to fight back. I lifted my only free hand and slapped him. I pushed him off of me and ran out of his room. I grabbed my car keys and I could hear him running after me. I ran down the stairs in jumped into my car and drove off. I pulled into a parking lot and called Carlos since I had his number memorized. I waited but he didn't pick up. I tried Kendall, no answer and Logan no answer. I cried to myself. What have I done? I was in trouble and nobody was there to help me. My phone rang and I looked at it. It was James. Like the idiot I am, I answered it.

"What do you want?" I asked him, crying.

"I found you. I'm right behind you." He said. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him. I went forward and sped up to get out of the parking lot. I drove around until I was sure I lost him. I went behind a store and parked my car. I tried calling Carlos again. This time he picked up.

"Yeah, what?" He asked angerly.

"Carlos, I need your help cause-" I was cut off.

"Oh shut up with your crap." He hung up, but before he did, it sounded like he mumbled out racist.

I tried calling Logan. He picked up.

"Logan! I need your help so bad. Please help me." I said sobbing uncontrollably. I looked at my phone and I got a text from James saying turn around. Sure enough, James was behind me.

"I'll call you back just stay by your cell phone." I hung up and drove away. Were could I go? Rouqe Records. I drove there but and the lights we turned off and and the doors were locked.

"Damn it!" I said running back to my car. Now where? I went to the mall and did several U turns to lose James.

I called Logan back.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Logan! I need your help. Please help." I said crying.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I can't tell you there's no time. Listen, just go to Stamford Mall and bring Kendall okay? Don't bring Carlos. And just have Kendall ride in your car I need Kendall to drive my car back to the Palmwoods. Hurry!" I shouted, sobbing.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said. I hung up.

"Just get here faster." I said to myself.

My phone rang and it was James. I ignored it. Then I got a text from him saying where was I. I ignored it and watched for Logan. I saw Logan pull up right next to me. I got out of my car and hugged him. I hugged Kendall too.

"Okay, Kendall just drive my car back to the Palmwoods. Me and Logan will be following you." I said, my voice was cracking.

"What happened though?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you later just go." I said.

And we took off.

**Okay I hope that wasn't to graphic or anything. REVIEW oh yeah and I wrote this in less than one day :D considering I had writers block haha. Oh yeah and I wont be writing fanfics this fast anymore bcuz of school. screw u school lol**


	6. Roxanne's Runaway

_hi everyone so yeah. The story got changed to M instead of T. i forgot wut i was going to ask u so ill just tell u sumthing weird. i was at Jewel Osco the other day with my mom and the guy bagging our stuff looked like James Maslow, same hair and smile _**O_O**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah yeah yeah i dont own big time rush :P**

Chapter 6: Roxanne's POV:

"Just tell me." Logan asked. "You can't do this."

He was trying to get me to tell him what James did to me. All I told him was that James was involved.

"I can and I will." I said.

"Please? I can help you." He said.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said.

"You'll never know if you don't tell me." He said.

"Okay. James almost raped me." I told him.

"JAMES HAD SE-" I cut him off.

"Dude, shut up! Anyway, I said almost raped me. I hate it here. I need to go home." I said.

"No, you have to stay here!" Logan told me.

"Why? I'm just a stupid girl! And James told me your bisexual." I said.

"I'm not bisexual. I'm straight." He said, looking confused.

"Why would James lie?" I asked.

"Maybe to keep you away from me so he could, you know." He said.

"Okay, but I _hate_ being famous!" I went over to the sink. **(a/n they're in the kitchen)**

"Why? I think you're a great singer." He told me.

"No I'm not." I looked at him. "Look at me. What am I now? The famous girl? The celebrity girl? I'm nothing!" I yelled.

Logan looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"I'm so stupid." I said, going to my room.

I got out my suitcase and packed. I was leaving at midnight. I finshed packing and hid my suitcase in my closet. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

**AT MIDNIGHT:**

After everyone went to bed, I got a piece of paper. I wrote:

To who it may concern:

If you are reading this, I'm probably either at the airport or in Minnesota. Don't bother looking for me because I'm never coming back. I'm sick of being treated as someone I'm not. I hate the way James and Carlos are treating me. Thanks for treating me like shit.

Sincerely, Roxanne

A.K.A racist/stupid girl.

*end of letter*

I put it on the table. I got my suitcase and $20,000 dollars I got from being 'famous'. I knew no one would look for me and I didn't care. I took a cab to the airport.

**CARLOS'S POV:**

I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had said to Roxanne. She was in trouble and could've gotten hurt or maybe even _killed_. And I hung up on her. This wasn't the way my parents raised me. I was walking towards the sink when I saw a note on the table. It was written in green ink. I picked up and read it.

"She's _leaving?_" I said to myself as I finished reading the letter. I went into James and Kendall's room to wake them up.

"Guys, wake up!" I said, trying to wake them up.

"Carlos, go away! It's 1 in the morning." James said.

"No, it's about Roxanne. She's leaving! She's gone!" I said. Kendall sat up in bed.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Read this." I told him, handing him the letter. He read it over.

"Oh crap. James, read this!" He got up and walked over to James side of the room.

He handed James the note and he took it. He read it over.

"Carlos, this is your handwriting." He said.

"Oh yeah, like I dot my i's with little hearts. Read it!" I said. This time, he _read_ it.

"Oh god. This is all my fault!" He said, burying his face in his hands.

"How?" Me and Kendall both asked.

"I tried to have sex with her. Then I followed her around in my car when she was trying to get away from me." he told us. His voice was breaking.

I went into Logan's room to wake him up.

"Logan, wake up! Roxanne's gone!" I said.

"What?" he asked as he rolled over to face me.

"Roxanne's gone. We have to go to the airport. Read this." I said, handing the letter to him. He read it over.

"Oh my god, she was serious when she said she wanted to go home!" He said when he finished reading it.

"We have to go! Hurry up!" I said.

I went into my room to get dressed. What have I done? I sat on the floor with tears pouring down my face. It was _my_ fault I broke up with her. It was _my_ fault I made her stay in her room all the time not talking to anyone. It was _me_ that called her a racist and then hung up on her when she could've gotten hurt. She had the right to hate me with the way I treated her. I put her in a terrible position and now she's gone. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Carlos? Are you ready? We have to go." Someone said.

I opened my door and saw James.

"Were you crying?" he asked me as soon as I opened the door.

"No, I just have allergies." I lied.

"It's okay. We're going to find her. I promise." James said. He could tell I was lying.

"How do you know? You don't know anything!" I yelled at him. I wasn't sad anymore. I was angry.

"Carlos..." James began as he tried to hug me.

I sidestepped him. "Don't touch me!" I said, pushing James to the wall.

James then slapped me. I went to punch him, but I was held back by Logan.

"Carlos, stop!" he shouted as he held me back from fighting.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, pushing him to the ground.

I went to punch James in the face when I heard Roxanne's voice in my head.

_"Carlos, I need your help..."_ Her words haunted me and I stopped myself from punching James.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. It's my fault that Roxanne left. I hate it." I said.

"It's okay. We'll find her." James said.

I helped Logan up and we went to get Kendall. In 5 minutes, we were in my car, driving to the airport.

**ROXANNE'S POV:**

It took me ten minutes to hail down a stupid cab. Finally, I did.

"Where you headed?" the taxi driver asked me when I was in the cab.

"Airport." I said. He drove off.

**AT THE AIRPORT:**

"Thanks." I said, handing him 20 dollars.

I walked to the entrance. Before I got there, a car pulled up beside me.

"Roxanne!" A famillar voice said.

I turned and looked to see James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos in that car.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Come with us." Carlos said.

"Yeah let me think about it um, no." I said and continued walking.

I heard the car door slam. I stopped walking and looked to see who it was. Carlos.

"What?" I said.

"Just come with us." He grabbed my arm and forced me in the car.

"Why would you just run away?" Logan asked me.

"There was a reason why I left." I said.

Kendall was the one driving and Carlos was in the passenger seat. Me, Logan and James were all in the backseat. Of course, I was in the middle.

"So? You didn't have to do that." Logan told me.

"Why? You had no idea what my life is like!" I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"Yeah, your right. I don't. Pretty much no one does because all you do is lock yourself in your room all day and never talk to anyone! All you do is start trouble!" he yelled at me.

I hung my head trying to hold back tears.

"I hate you." I said with my voice breaking.

"Yeah I hate you too bitch. I tried to help to and you didn't listin!" Logan shouted at me.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I hung my down.

"Logan, stop it! You're making her cry!" James shouted at him.

James wrapped his arms around me.

"Like I care." Logan said as he looked out the window.

"You should. You made her cry." James said.

"No, she just cries because she wants attention!" Logan yelled.

"Shut up. She has feelings you know. Unlike you." James said.

"You shut up jackass. At least I didn't rape her." Logan said.

"That does it!" James shouted.

He undid his seatbelt and slapped Logan.

"Just stop!" I screamed. "Why does everyone have to fight? I'm sick of it!" I shouted at them.

Kendall pulled into the Palmwoods and I ran out of the car, inside. This was going to end badly...I knew it.

Carlos was the one to come in after me.

"What? Come to say you're sorry?" I asked him.

"No, I have to tell you something." He pulled me to a closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I want you back." He said. "I'm sorry about what I did, just please. I need you."

"You should have said that when your fucking dad left." I said.

I almost left, but I hesitated.

"Come with me. We're going out." I said, smiling.

"Where are we going?" He asked as soon as we were in my car.

"To a club." I said.

**AT CLUB LIQUID (im terrible at coming up with names for places):**

"Ready for some shots?" I asked him.

"Um, are you sure we-" I cut him off.

"Shh." I said.

I began drinking. I had a couple shots then went to glasses. I had 3 glasses of Tequila. Then I switched to Vodka. I had 2 glasses of Vodka.

**CARLOS'S POV:**

I watched Roxanne as she drank. How much was she going to drink?

"Carlos, you-you have to drink, your at a club." she slurred.

She was drunk. I sighed. This was going to end badly.

"Come on. We're leaving." I said and I dragged her out.

We got into her car and she pulled me to the back of her van.

"Come on. Lets do it." She giggled.

She took off her shirt.

"No, I'm not going to." I said.

I tried to get to the front, but she pulled me back.

"No, stay here." She said as she got on top of me.

She began to kiss me.

"Please do it with me. That-that's all I want." she slurred.

I sighed. I was going to be here all night if I didn't. And I even kinda wanted to. I was a little drunk too. No one would find out.

I took off my shirt and kissed her. We were into it...

**AT THE PALMWOODS:**

We made it back without anyone getting hurt. I dragged Rox back to our apartment.

"That-that was, that was good." She slurred as she passed out on the couch.

**THE NEXT MORNING. ROXANNE'S POV:**

I woke up with my head pounding. I was on the couch with my clothes still on. Carlos was in the kitchen.

"Morning drunkie." he said, smiling.

"Huh? De qué estás hablando? (what are you talking about)" I asked him.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomache. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toliet. Carlos was rubbing my back and hold my hair back. After I was done, he flushed the toliet and got me Aspirin.

"Thanks." I said as I took it.

I went back out to the living room.

"You were drunk last night. Don't you remember?" Carlos asked me.

"No. But I remember you asking me if we could get back together."

"Yeah then we went to a club and you got drunk." he told me.

"I remember going to the bar, but that's it. What else happened?" I asked.

"Um, well we, I had to take you home, but we did something." he told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"We were in the back of your van and we had, um, you know." he said.

"What? Just tell me." I said.

"We had sex." he told me.

**Okay again, i hope it wasnt to graphic again but things are going to get worse...BTW i have school tomorrow so i wont be as fast writing them but ill try my best to write them as fast. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Pregnant

_hi everyone. Ok idk what im going to write so lets just go on with the story lol. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Big Time Rush, but if I did, Logan and Kendall would so be a couple. Haha no one would be allowed to watch Nickelodeon. Haha Kogan but im just saying if I ****did.**

Chapter 7: Roxanne's POV:

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You were drunk! What was I supposed to do?" Carlos said in a loud voice.

The words hit me like bricks. My head pounded. I held my head to make the world stop spinning. I shut my eyes.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"It's okay." I told him when I opened my eyes. "But you could've said no."

"I did. You forced me and I was a little drunk, but I only did a couple shots. You were drinking like hell." he said.

"Okay, but what if I'm pregnant? I can't be. I'm only 17." I said worrying.

"Your not. I promise." Carlos said, hugging me.

"Okay." I said. I wasn't sure.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**LATER ON:**

I woke up. My headache was gone. That was good. I noticed that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. I went into my room to get dressed. I was going to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test. It was the only choice I had even though I wouldn't use it right away. I had to wait a week. I grabbed my keys and went out the door. I went into my car and drove to the drugstore. I bought a pregnancy test, went home then hid it so no one would see it.

**A WEEK PASSES BY...**

After a week, I finally took out the pregnancy test. I had been feeling really weird all week. I took it and it came out positive. I stared in shock. I was going to be a 17 year old mother. I buried it in the trash and came out of the bathroom to find Carlos. I almost reached his room, but I stopped myself.

I decided to tell everyone at dinner.

**AT DINNER:**

Mrs. Knight made dinner, but had to go to the office to pick up papers. She told us to begin eating without us.

"Everyone, I have something to say." I said standing up.

All eyes were suddenly on me. I took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

I looked around at everyone's expressions. James mouth dropped open. Logan looked down at the floor. Kendall widen his eyes and as for Carlos, Carlos just stared at me. Suddenly, Logan looked up with anger in his eyes. He looked at James.

"Look at what you did, James! Now she's pregnant!" Logan said angerly.

"No, no. It wasn't James. It was Carlos." I said smiling at Carlos.

I sat back down. The questions began...

"When did this happen?" Kendall asked, eyeing Carlos.

"Last week. She was drunk." Carlos said.

"Let's talk about this later." I said, not looking up.

Everyone began eating, but eyes were still on me.

"Can everyone please stop staring?" I asked in an icy voice that made everyone stop staring.

We finshed eating right before Mrs. Knight came home. I was the one stuck doing dishes, but Carlos was helping me. The rest had gone to watch TV.

"So when do we tell her?" Carlos asked.

"Right now would be a good time." I said.

I walked over to Mrs. Knight.

"Mrs. Knight? Can I tell you something without you getting mad?" I asked her.

"Roxanne, I would never get mad at you no matter what you did. I love you like the daughter I lost." she told me.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Your...pregnant?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Who's the father?" She asked me.

"Carlos." I said.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow. You and Carlos can go alone if you'd like." she told me.

I nodded and went back to finish the dishes with Carlos.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Carlos took my hand in his as we walked through the door of the doctors office. I checked in and took a seat next to Carlos. We sat in complete and utter silence until a nurse called my name.

"Roxanne Vasquez?" She asked into the small waiting room.

I stood and so did Carlos. We walked into the examination room where the nurse took my blood pressure, weight and looked over my medical profile.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said, shutting the door behind her gently.

"Are you nervous?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah. I am." I confessed.

"No matter what is going to happen, we're going to get through this right?" Carlos asked me.

"Of course we are." I said.

"No matter what happens?" He repeated.

"No matter what happens." I stated.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Roxanne, hi. I'm Doctor McGill." She said.

"Hi." I said shaking her hand.

Carlos stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Carlos. Roxanne's boyfriend."

"Hi." she responded.

"So, I'm going to take a blood test and that should tell us what we need to know." She said to both of us.

I nodded as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Here, take this to the lab across the hall. They will know what to do." She said handing me the piece of paper,

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"Your welcome and I'm glad I could help." She said then left.

I looked at the piece of paper. All it said was what amount of blood to take. Carlos was reading it over my shoulder as well. We walked out the door and headed across the hall to the lab. We had no doubt that this was going to be the most important blood test of our lives.

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

Me and Carlos waited for the result of the blood test that could change our lives forever. Logan, James and Kendall were watching a stupid hockey game.

"Come on guys. Come watch the game." James said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I'm really not in the mood." Carlos said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Your loss." Kendall and Logan both said.

I rolled my eyes when suddenly my phone rang. I grabbed it off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Roxanne? This is Doctor McGill with the result of your blood test." She told me.

"And?" I said. My heart was pounding.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." She said.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Your very welcome." She said and hung up.

I put my phone down and just sat there. Frozen.

"Roxanne?" Carlos asked waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "What did she tell you?"

I couldn't talk. A wave of shock, fear and surprisment hit me as soon as the doctor told me I was pregnant. I heard the TV shut off and Logan, Kendall and James walk towards us.

"What's wrong with Roxy?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Carlos said, helping me up and taking me to the couch.

"Rox, what did the doctor say?" Carlos asked again.

"I'm pregnant." I said at once.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:**

I was laying down in a seat at the doctors. I had a few ultrasounds before this, but as always, I was nervous. This ultrasound I was really nervous. We were going to find out the sex of the baby. Carlos had my hand in his. I had grown large in the past 5 month. It looked like I was ready to burst. I had told my parents and they wanted to come out here but I insisted they stay in Minnesota. Dr. McGill rubbed some lotion on my belly and took what looked like a remote and moved it around. She moved it around showing us a full view of our baby. Suddenly she stopped right under my belly button and looked closer at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I must not have seen this on the last ultrasound." She told me.

She pointed to the screen. "This."

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Twins." She responded.

"Twins? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She moved the remote around, giving us a clearer view. "This is your little boy." She moved it around again. "And this is your little girl. Congratulations." She said.

I got up and pulled my shirt down. "Thanks so much." I told her.

"My pleasure." She said walking out of the room.

**AT THE PALMWOODS:**

"What's the sex of the baby?" James asked as we walked in. Logan and Carlos were both sitting in the kitchen.

"A girl." I said.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Knight said walking in.

"That's not all. She's having twins. A boy and a girl!" Carlos said.

"Congratulations dude." Logan, James and Kendall all said to Carlos. They all hugged me.

"Camille is coming over later." Logan said. Camille was my best friend.

"Great." I said. "I can tell her the great news."

**4 MONTHS LATER:**

9 months pregnant. I felt like I was ready to burst everyday. The kicking had become more and more intense. We were at Rouqe Records recording a song.

"Here I am, there you are why does it seem so far?" James sung.

"Next to you is were I should be." I sung next.

"Something I want so bad know what's inside your head." Carlos sung.

"Maybe I could see what you see." Kendall sung.

"Gotta keep on believing that everything takes time. I'll make up any reason to make you mine. If follow your lead so why keep pretending? Open your eyes I can be what you need." James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall all sung.

That's when I went into labor. I took off my headphones and started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Gustavo asked in the microphone.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked me concerned.

"I'I'm in labor!" I managed to get out.

I held my stomache as Carlos said what was happening. Logan was at my side while Kelly was calling 911. I shut my eyes closed.

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

Everyone was in the room where I was about to give birth. My hair was damp from sweating so much.

"Okay Roxanne here comes another contraction we're gonna push on this one. Ready? 1, 2, 3." The doctor said.

I gripped Carlos's handed as tight as I could. I had to go through the awful pain twice. My nails dug into Carlos's hand the second time.

"Congratulations Roxanne. You gave birth to two healthy babies." The doctor said, handing me my baby. It was my baby girl. I smiled at her. She was my daughter. And I was her mom.

Carlos took her from me. The doctor handed me my baby boy. My son.

"Thanks for giving me the two most beautiful babies in the world." I said to Carlos.

"What are you going to name them?" Camille spoke up.

"America for my daughter." I said.

"That's such a pretty name! Camille exclaimed. "What about for your son?"

"Aaron." I said looking at him.

I was the mother of two beautiful children.

**Bad chaperr i knoe it waz rushedd. But its 4:31 in the morning and I cant sleep. I have school today so ill probably crash once i gett homee so no fanfiction writing tomorrow. lol R&R **


	8. The end

_well here is chapter 8 :) oh BTW this is the last chapter of this story. I'll make another story though asap..._

**DISCLAIMER: Big Time Rush came to my school and gave me the rights to own it! (instint sarcasim so sadly i dont own big time rush): )**

Chapter 8: Roxanne's POV:

**We're skipping ahead a couple years. America and Aaron are both 3.**

I picked up America and fed her. She was fussy, but not like her brother. Aaron always cried while America was quiet. I couldn't wait until they started talking, but for now all I got was babbles. I had to get my own apartment so Aaron, America and I wouldn't be bothering everyone. Carlos didn't move in. I missed him, but we still saw each other everyday. Mrs. Knight quit her job to take care of my kids while I was at Rouqe Records. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted. My kids were getting to big for their cribs and needed beds. Being a parent was such a big responsibility.

"Mama?" said America.

Oh my god her first word! I was so proud of her.

"Yes, Ameri, I'm your mama." I said.

I set her in her playpen and got Aaron who started crying. I noticed his head was hot. I listined to his breathing. His nose was stuffy. Oh god. I texted Carlos telling him to get over here.

"What happened?" Carlos asked me as soon as he came into the babies' room.

"Aaron's sick. Can you please watch them? I have to go to the store." I said in a rush.

"Sure." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I kissed him then rushed out the door.

It was 9:30 at night. I still had to pick up stuff.

"Roxanne?" A familler voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw the mysterious girl with blonde hair.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I have to tell you something. Me and Camille killed Katie." she said, smiling.

"Get away from me!" I said as I tried to make it up the stairs. The girl stabbed me in my back. I fell down and saw my own blood all around me. I was slipping away. These were my last moments on Earth...

**KATIE'S POV:**

I watched as Roxanne slowly died. Tears were running down my face. Camille and Jo brought on a new death. Roxanne Vasquez 20 Californa 2011. Murdered in the stair case at the Palmwoods hotel. I looked around at my surroundings. I had reached Heaven...

_**The End.**_

**Okay the reason why I ended this story was because I hated it. Yeah so I'll be writing another story asap which will probably be tonite if i can figure out how to do another story. Review please.**


End file.
